


Whisper your love in the dark

by wckdsilver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, they're both dumbasses and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdsilver/pseuds/wckdsilver
Summary: "Just let it go, Eds,” Richie cuts in. “You and I got a date today and it involves doing some digging into the love lives of our authority figures."(Richie makes a bet that his art teacher is having an affair with the school's principal. Eddie gets dragged along with him to look for 'proof' he believes doesn't exist)





	Whisper your love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @fyeahreddie's weekly prompt "whisper" on tumblr. i had a lot of fun writing this one so i hope you enjoy it!

Richie makes his way over to the lunch table and slams his food tray down in front of Eddie and Stanley. "I bet you both ten dollars Mrs. McAdams, the art teacher, and the principal are fucking."

Eddie sighs and puts his head down in his arms. "Oh my God, he would not shut up about this all throughout class."

"How can you not believe me? It's so obvious! She’s definitely having an affair."

"Just because he asked her in the middle of class if they could meet after school doesn't necessarily mean anything!" Eddie protests.

"I agree with Eddie,” Stanley says. “You always blow things way out of proportion so I'm willing to bet they're not."

"See—exactly!"

"What if I had proof?" Richie questions Stan.

"Um, but you don't."

"What if I were to get some?"

Stanley sighs and shakes his head. "You can try but you owe me ten dollars once you're proven wrong."

"Pssh, okay—and you own _me_ ten dollars once I’m proven right!"

"Deal." Stanley shakes Richie’s hand.

Eddie looks astounded. "Woah, woah, woah! How are you gonna get _proof?_ " he says.

Richie considers this. "I'll stalk them today after school to see what this supposed 'meeting' is about. If anything happens, I can take some picture proof."

"You are so fucking stupid. You're gonna get caught and get in so much trouble."

"That's why you can go with him and make sure he doesn't fuck up,” Stanley says. “Plus, you can be a witness for me," he points out.

"Wha—why don't you go with him? You're the ones making this stupid bet, not me! I want nothing to do with this!"

"Because, I'm studying with Mike after school for this huge test we have in biology tomorrow and either way I know you'll go with him—even if you don't agree with him—because that's what you always end up doing even if you won't admit it!"

"T-that's so not true," Eddie stammers.

"Just let it go, Eds,” Richie cuts in. “You and I got a date today and it involves doing some digging into the love lives of our authority figures."

Eddie crosses his arms and sighs in defeat. "I can't believe you guys are making me do this. If I get detention—or worse, suspended—and my mom ends up murdering me, I’m blaming you two assholes."  


* * *  


The school bell rings, marking the end of the school day, and Richie and Eddie hang around until mostly everyone’s gone. Richie even insisted they rummage through the lost and found for some all-black clothes so that they fit the part of ‘spies’. Or, stalkers, as Eddie put it. So now they’re both dressed in black hoodies with black gloves, and Richie even found a black ski mask that he put on over his glasses.

“You look fucking ridiculous in that thing,” Eddie says.

“Really? I think I look pretty sexy,” Richie says, smirking through the mask.

“What if it has fucking head lice? Don’t come crying to me when you find it stuck in your hair and expect me to take it out for you.”

“You are oh-so caring, Eds.” He stands there, not taking it off.

“Oh my God, if you’re gonna wear that thing at least take off your glasses.”

“Fine.” Richie takes his glasses off and places them in the pocket of his hoodie. “Now, let’s roll!”

They wander the halls, cautiously sneaking around so that they don’t run into any teachers. They make their way to the art room and carefully double check the room to make sure she isn’t in there before entering. But, the thing is, she is in there. At her desk, in the corner at the front of the room, with her back faced to the door. She appears to be making a phone call. Richie pushes Eddie back against the wall beside the door once he spots her.

“Shit, she’s in there. I bet she’s waiting for him,” Richie whispers to him.

“You’re about to get us in so much trouble!” Eddie whispers back.

“Just…wait here. I have an idea.” Richie gets down on the ground, literally on his hands and knees, and crawls into the classroom.

“Richie! What the fu—get back here!” Eddie whisper-shouts at him. Whenever Richie has an idea it’s usually almost never a good one. Eddie peeks into the classroom and sees Richie on the other side of the room, across from the door. He’s hiding behind the desks and chairs in the corner.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Eddie mouths at him. Richie gestures for him to come over.

Eddie stands there for a moment—exasperated—before getting down on his hands and knees, and quietly crawls over to him, behind the desks.

Richie leans in to whisper in his ear. His warm breath sends chills down Eddie’s neck. “She’s talking to someone on the phone, so she’s distracted.”

Eddie hears her talking but doesn’t pay any attention to what she’s saying. “So? What are you gonna do?” he whispers back in Richie’s ski-mask-covered ear.

“I think she’s talking to him. She sounds all flirty and weird and I heard her say something like ‘where are you?’.”

“I told you, they’re probably having a formal staff meeting or some shit,” Eddie grumbles. “Can we just go home n-” Richie puts his hand over Eddie’s mouth. The talking has stopped, meaning her call must have ended. Eddie puts his own hand over Richie’s mouth—just to be safe. _You never know with him_.

They hear her chair roll back from her desk and they both spot her feet from underneath the desks walking towards them. Eddie practically squeaks as Richie pulls him farther into the corner—their hands still over each other’s mouths. They stay very still as she turns and walks out the door; unaware of their presence. They wait until they can no longer hear her walking down the hall in her high heels.

Eddie slumps back against Richie with a sigh of relief once she’s gone. “Okay, I’m done. This is stupid.”

“No, wait. I wanna see something.” Richie gets up from the floor. “Stand by the door as a look-out in case she comes back.”

Eddie stands up. “If I see her I might just bolt on you,” he says.

Richie walks to her desk and starts rummaging through her things and through the drawers.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks from the doorway.

“I’m trying to see if I can find any evidence that I can show to Stan the Man.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

Richie pulls out a stack of marked papers from one of the drawers. “Yoooo, I thought she said she hadn’t marked these yet. Liar.” They’re drawings from one of the assignments their class did at the start of the semester. Richie picks through the stack, searching for his own. “Found it!”

Eddie turns to him. “Evidence so that we can leave?”

“No, I found my drawing that she marked. I wanna see what I got.”

Eddie groans. “Are you _serious?_ Can you please just hurry the fuck up?”

“A C+, really? I mean, I know art isn’t my strong suit, but damn, I thought I did pretty good on this one,” Richie complains. He puts the papers back and continues his search. That’s when he sees something shiny sticking out from her bag. Richie pulls it out. “Holy fuck! Eddie, look!”

Eddie thought he heard something but he looks at Richie. “What?” Richie waves around a condom in his hand. “Jesus, Rich, put that back!”

“But it could be proof!”

Then they both hear it. The distinct sound of high heel shoes hitting the floor along with what sounds like chatter. Eddie ducks his head out the door to see Mrs. McAdams and the principal turn the corner at the end of the hall, deep in conversation. Eddie shoots his head back inside. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It’s them!” he mutters. He looks at Richie with an alarmed look on his face. “ _What do we do?_ ”

“Abort mission! _Abort mission!_ ” He quickly shuts all the desk drawers and stuffs the condom in his pocket. He points at the supply closet behind Eddie, signifying him to get inside it. Richie walks quickly towards him and—because he took off his glasses, misjudging where he’s going—promptly hits his side off the corner of a desk. “ _Fuck!_ ” he yelps quietly.

“Hurry up!” Eddie ushers from the closet door. Richie limps towards him, holding his side. Eddie grabs his arm and pulls him inside, shutting the door.

The supply closet is a small, tightly cramped space with shelves surrounding them compact with art supplies. There isn’t much room for the two of them to move around in there so they are practically pushed against each other.

Richie is still holding his side. His face contorts in pain. “Oh man, that hurt,” he mumbles. Eddie moves his hand away and soothingly rubs his side for him, shushing him. They hear Mrs. McAdams enter the room with the principle, talking to each other.

“How am I supposed to get picture proof like this, now?” Richie whispers. “They’re literally meeting inches away from us and I can’t even see what they’re doing.”

“This was your idea, asshole, so don’t complain now. How did you even expect to get a picture of them in the first place? Is the ten dollars from Stanley really _that_ important?”

“Hey, I need to prove him wrong so he can see that I’m _right_. Plus, this is some pretty juicy stuff.”

“You literally stole a condom, Richie,” Eddie recalls. “Not that that’s any proof that she’s hooking up with _him_ , but what else do you need?”

“I don’t know, Eds, let’s just wait this out and see if we can hear what they’re doing. I can always audio record. In the mean time, wanna put this condom to good use?” He pulls it out of his pocket.

Eddie flushes bright red—although, not like Richie can tell considering the closet is so dark inside—and hits his side where he had been rubbing it.

Richie gasps. “Now that was just cruel.”

“If you want to hear what they’re saying then shut the fuck up!” Eddie mutters.

Richie sighs and takes off his ski mask, his hair now a giant, staticky mess. He runs his fingers through his hair, making it worse. “Man, this thing is hot.”

“Shhh!”

They lean against the door, trying to listen in on what they’re saying on the other side. They seem to be discussing something about an art show. He’s asking her if the school can display her students’ artwork in a special show for freshman orientation next summer.

Eddie turns to Richie. “And there you fucking have it. I told you it was just a normal meeting, but did you listen? Of course not! They’re not _fucking_ ,” he whispers harshly.

“Something else could still happen,” Richie whispers back.

“Please, just, give it a rest.”

“Wait.”

Eddie crosses his arms. “What?”

“Oh no.”

“Don’t say that. _What?_ ” he repeats.

“I think I’m gonna sneeze.”

Eddie panics. “Tozier, don’t you fucking dare!”

“I can’t help it!” Richie whisper-shouts, trying to hold it in.

“Oh God, oh God.” _What to do, what to do_.

Before Richie can sneeze and give themselves up, Eddie rushes in and kisses him. It takes Richie a second to register what’s happening before he kisses back, easing into the kiss as the sneeze passes. Eddie pulls back to see if it worked as Richie chases his mouth, before pulling him back in. He pulls Eddie impossibly closer as the kiss heats up fast; sucking and nibbling on Eddie’s bottom lip. Eddie feels something warm spread in his stomach as Richie clutches his hips—rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumbs—and the world falls away around them.

They now seem to have an entirely new problem on their hands as Eddie runs his fingers through Richie’s messy hair, tugging at it, while Richie tries to suppress his moans at the feel of it. He starts to press kisses down Eddie’s jaw and down his neck and Eddie knows that they should stop considering their teacher and the _principal_ are outside that door, but he can’t bring himself to make Richie stop. He starts sucking on a sensitive spot just below Eddie’s jaw and Eddie’s head spins. He pulls him back up to kiss him.

“This is too much, we should stop,” Eddie whispers against Richie’s mouth in-between kisses.

Richie smirks. “But, you taste so good.”

“Richie,” Eddie giggles against his lips.

Richie kisses him softly one more time before pulling away. “Remind me next time I need to sneeze to just call you over, because damn, Eds. You really did just bless me.”

Eddie laughs quietly as he rolls his eyes and leans his forehead against Richie’s, breathing him in. Richie holds him and smiles. Then, Eddie’s head shoots up. “Wait, did you hear that?”

Richie kisses his temple. “What?”

“Silence. They’re gone. I don’t hear them talking anymore.”

“Maybe _they’re_ making out now.”

Eddie scoffs. “Doubt it.” He moves away and slowly opens the door a little bit to peek outside. He looks in both directions and sees that they’re gone. Eddie steps out of the supply closet, with Richie right behind him. They walk to the door to see if they’re in the hallway.

No sign of them.

“Phew,” Eddie sighs, sinking back against the wall. “Now that _that’s_ over with—can we please go home now?”  


* * *  


The next day at school, Richie spots Stanley next to his locker talking to Beverly. He walks up to him with a ten-dollar bill in his hand. It’s almost like a walk of shame.

Stanley looks up at him. He smirks as he sees the ten-dollar bill. “You were wrong?”

“Yes, Stan, don’t rub it in my face now.”

He laughs and takes the ten dollars. “This is the single most best day of my life. I love proving you wrong.”

Richie sighs. “I know.”

Eddie bounds up to them, then. He says hi to Stan and Beverly before kissing Richie on the lips. “Ready to go to art class?” he asks, smirking at him teasingly.

Stanley’s mouth drops open. Beverly laughs.

Richie kisses his cheek. “Ready, Freddy.” He takes Eddie’s hand in his and they walk to class together.

Stanley turns to Beverly. “What just happened?”

“You know damn well what just happened. I was right, now hand it over.” She holds her hand out in front of him. He hands her the money with a sigh. Beverly smirks. “I told you they were dating.”


End file.
